


God's Blessing

by talefeathers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Weddings, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's toast to the merry union of his dear friends, the Widow and the Hawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUniverseWillSing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseWillSing/gifts).



A time came during the reception when guests were invited to offer a few words about or to the newlyweds. Before the ceremony, Thor hadn’t had anything particularly groundbreaking to speak of aside from his near-delirious happiness and his high hopes for them both; nothing he couldn’t mention to them more personally, nothing unique or wordy enough to warrant a formal delivery. After having watched his friends exchange their vows, however, after witnessing as clearly as he’d ever witnessed it the depth of loyalty and love they reserved for one another, he found that he had more than cliché well-wishes to give after all. He stood, tiny glass of something like water (champagne, someone had called it) in hand, and waited for the dull roar of conversation to die down around him.

“I know you all must be very interested to hear what the giant man with the winged helm has to say about something as docile and peaceful as marriage,” he started off with a self-depreciating little grin. This created the ice-breaking effect he had hoped for: a ripple of laughter went through those gathered as everyone instantly relaxed. He went on.

“The truth of the matter is – and, no doubt, some of you probably know this from your studies – that my mother, Frigga, the wisest woman I know and queen of Asgard, loves weddings. In the early days of Midgard, in the lands called Scandinavia, the tradition was to have weddings on Fridays in order to honor her; her loyalty as a wife, her strength as a mother. She loved to look down on those fleeting sparks of life, breathless with happiness as they drank mead, exchanged swords and rings, and danced with and blessed and just _enjoyed_ one another.” 

Here he turned his eyes, sparkling with joy, on Clint and Natasha. “Today when I watched my dear friends promise themselves to one another, I thought of my mother. I thought of how, had she seen this union, she would have said to me, ‘Here, my son, is a pair that will not be easily separated. Here is a pair whose bond has been sealed with love, and bonds of that kind do not lightly break. If you watch you will find that their life together will be long and fruitful and full of joy. They will honor and protect one another.’” He raised his glass slightly in the newlyweds’ direction. “And my mother was never wrong about such things.

“So I ask here in my loud voice that Heimdall, the Gatekeeper who listens as well as watches, will bear to my mother for me this request: that she give my friends her blessing and that she watch over them with her loving eye, so that their years together are not only wonderful, but sacred.”

He swallowed, taking a moment to recover from the way his voice had cracked on the word “sacred,” before raising his glass a little higher, letting his joyful tears fall unabashedly. “To the Hawk and the Widow.”

A cheer went up as the god sat down, numbly receiving several pats on the back and smiling as he hadn’t smiled in years.


End file.
